


Into the Silver Dawn [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bickering, Friendship, Gen, Humour, Let Kurama Nap, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Stubborn Idiots, Tobirama this is not how you self-preservation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Kurama just wants to finish his nap in peace. A particularly idiotic human is making that rather hard.





	Into the Silver Dawn [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Into the Silver Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420728) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Into%20the%20Silver%20Dawn.mp3) | 20:31 | 28.6 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_Makarov_ by Takanashi Yasuharu

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
